1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable screen assembly for displaying, on an enlarged scale, an image projected by a projector or a projection TV set.
2. Description of Related Art
An image projected by a projector or, in some cases, a projection TV set is generally displayed, on an enlarged scale, on a reflection type screen or a transmission type screen.
Of the reflection type screens, some are generally accommodated in a housing mounted on a ceiling or a side wall, and are electrically or manually stretched out as occasion demands. Hanging screens or screens with a tripod are used by hanging or locating them at a desired place.
Portable screen assemblies are today available in which a screen is wound around a roll housed in a housing. When such screen assemblies are in use, the housing is initially installed at a desired place, and the screen is subsequently stretched out by, for example, an extension pole means somewhat similar to a pantograph by the action of the biasing force of a spring mounted therein.
On the other hand, the transmission type screens are generally for business use and have a size greater than 80 inches. Most of these screens are, when in use, installed at a desired place on the floor, but are still required to be left on the floor, even when not in use.
As a matter of course, a screens that is accommodated in the housing mounted on the ceiling or the side wall cannot be removed to another place and, hence, cannot be used at any arbitrary place other than the presently set place. The screens of the type adapted to be placed on the floor are limited in installation place and are not handy to carry or to use in a relatively narrow space such as, for example, an ordinary home. Although such hanging screens are easy to carry, they need hooks, hangers or the like, and are also limited in installation place.
The portable screen assemblies accommodated in the housing are handy to carry, but conventional ones are relatively heavy and costly. Of the portable screen assemblies, those in which the screen is stretched out by the extension pole means similar to the pantograph are limited to the reflection type since the extension pole arrangement extends vertically across the screen at the center thereof.